HERO TO THE RESCUE
by Kouzumi
Summary: Digimon Frontier (Season 4) kouzumi fanfic :))) Intro It has been 4 years since they came back from the digital world however the only thing that never changes is their friendship but that wouldnt last long...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hey Guys... this is for all KOUZUMI's fan out there to read. This is my very first fan fic and pls support . hope yall will like it and hope that i dun hope to disappoint the fans out there but stopping at chapter 3 when there should be 5 . there will also question be ask at the end of every FANFIC . erm plss feel free to correct my mistake (if i have any, but lets hope that there's none :PPP) Lets start! **[PLZZ READ AND REVIEW]**

LEGEND:

'...' = Talking

~...~ = Thinking

[...] = My notes about the story

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters in digimon except those i have created (but i dun think theres any)**

TITLE : HERO TO THE RESCUE

Chapter 1

Intro

It has been 4 years since they came back from the digital world however the only thing that never changes is their friendship but that wouldnt last long...

In school

'RINGGGGG ! ' the school bell rang signalling the end of school. Takuya(15), Kouji(15), Izumi(15), Junpei(16) and Tomoki(12) [Hope im not wrong with their age] had arranged to meet at the school gate for lunch.

While eating lunch

'Hey why not we go to the Halloween Horror Night since tomorrow is Halloween Eve and also a weekend?' Takuya suggested with the tomato sauce all over his mouth.

'Nah' Kouji protested while the others agreed in unison.

'Kouji I didnt know you are a scaredy cat oh i mean scaredy wolf' Junpei teased, hoping to 'motivate' Kouji to go with them.

'Haishhh Kouji dont be such a party pooper' added Izumi hoping that Kouji will go.

~oh Izumi must be having a crush on me to for her to agree with somebody~ Junpei thought. [Izumi doesnt agree with others without specific reason]

'Who says i am! I shall prove you all wrong!' Kouji said in a agitated but yet so calm tone.

They all agreed to go to the halloween horror night together and meet at Tomoki's house the next day since his house is the nearest to the train station. [This isnt true but still have to write if not yall will be wondering why meet at Tomoki's house]

At Tomoki's house

Everyone had arrived and are ready to go! Takuya wore a white t shirt beneath a green sleeveless jacket, goggles around his neck and a long brown pants. As usual he wears his gloves[ a green one ] Kouji wore a black t shirt underneath a green sleeveless jacket too however he unzipped with a long jeans and a black bandana. Izumi wore a black dress and a red and white striped bandana [whoops it match Kouji's] Junpei wore a white 'once good speed' t shirt and a jeans to match it while Tomoki wore a white tee and a black and white striped didnt wear any halloween costume because the organizer disallow it. [refer to google for the pic... search for: digimon frontier team grown up and u can find it but i might have change a bit]

Arrived at Halloween Horror night venue

'Hope it isnt as scary as i looks' Izumi stated while the memory of the past flooded into her mind ...

**FLASHBACK**

In the cave ... Izumi hugged Kouji when something scared her [ i guess but i forgot the details look it up on episode 20 ]

She blushed bright red at the thought of that and prayed silently in her heart to not repeat such embarrassing the rest of the team did not realise she's blushing instead they noticed that Junpei was hugging the air...

'Dun be scared Izumi, i will be here to protect you from all the ghost and demons' Junpei mumbled as he daydream about a different version of Izumi hugging him for protection instead of Kouji.

After they had paid for the ticket they walked towards the entrance of the first station ... the walk along the ghostly route ... just by looking at the title freaks Izumi out while Tomoki had became as brave as Takuya.

During the walk

As they were walking through a cave, a vampire appeared from the dark and videos of the vampire sucking human blood were played along with a scary music. Realising that his dream has not come true, Junpei 'freaks out' and jump towards Izumi however... [to be continued]

Oops abit of a cliff hang :DD so how my first chapter? Hope yall like it. Pls feel free to guess what happen to Junpei and look forward to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Hey guyss im back here for chapter 2 ... had fun reading ther previous chapter? If yes then continue to R&R!

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters in digimon except those i have created (but i dun think theres any)**

TITLE: HERO TO THE RESCUE

CHAPTER 2

PREVIOUS CHAPTER...During the walk

As they were walking through a cave, a vampire appeared from the dark and videos of the vampire sucking human blood were played along with a scary music. Realising that his dream has not come true, Junpei 'freaks out' and jump towards Izumi however...[continue]

...at the same time Izumi was so scared that she jumped and hugged Kouji while Junpei fell towards Tomoki crashing him.

'Im sorry' Izumi said while jumping off the stunned Kouji and they were both blushing madly.

'No problem' Kouji replied with a calm tone to show that he accepted Izumi's apology.

Takuya was the only onlooker there and was rolling on the floor laughing and said some words in between his laughter that noboby could understand but Kouji and Izumi knew that he was laughing at them and Kouji scream at Takuya while Izumi walked towards Takuya and gave him a punch in his stomach. Takuya groaned but nobody cares and continued the 'journey'. Luckily there wasnt any thing that is scarier than the vampire throughout the whole first station.

After completing the first station, they went on to the second station, third station... until the last station which requires pairing and shooting the ghost game.

Takuya was in the middle of his sentence:' Kouji can i...' when Tomoki interrupted :' i wan to be with Takuya onii-chan plsss .'

Takuya agreed to Tomoki while Izumi walked up to Kouji...

'Kouji i wished to ...' Izumi said but was interrupted by Junpei

'Its very rude to interupt people when they are talking do you know J.P. and im partnering Kouji !' Izumi yelled at Junpei knowing what he's going to say next.

'I wished to partner you, can i?' Izumi continue as she turn back to face Kouji.

Kouji blushed abit and agreed as he knew if he reject her she would feel proceeded on while Junpei when to the nearest snack store to find food as he hasnt got any partner and wasnt allowed into the game.

While in the game (Takuya and Tomoki)

'There u go!' Tomoki said as he shoot towards a cardboard made ghost.

They completed the game without any difficulties as both Takuya and Tomoki are expert there are some problem at the Kouji's side.

While in the game (Kouzumi)

'Arghh Izumi dun block the path!' Kouji said signalling Izumi to move aside which reminds him of the scene in the digital world where Agunimon was always there 'protecting' grumblemon whenever he wants to fire. Kouji fired a shot thinking that Izumi had move away however the nerve gun bullet make of styrofoam shot Izumi on her back. It was a painful one as Kouji use full power when he fire as he was confident of shooting the ghost.

'Say if u dun wan to partner me, why shoot me?' Izumi screamed angrily while running swiftly toward Kouji. Never did she expect that a ghost popped out from no whr causing her to trip and fall...[to be continued]

HAHAHAHA another cliff hang :PP What happened to Izumi did she fall and hurt badly and Kouji sent her to the hospital ? Guess it and look forward to chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Well sorry for making you guyss wait so long but u dun have to wait any more ! heres Chapter 3 but plss R&R!

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters in digimon except those i have created (but i dun think theres any)**

TITLE: HERO TO THE RESCUE

CHAPTER 3

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

'Say if u dun wan to partner me, why shoot me?' Izumi screamed angrily while running swiftly toward Kouji. Never did she expect that a ghost popped out from no whr causing her to trip and fall...[continue]

...She immediately closed her eyes in fear but she felt that she fall onto something and her lips were warm. **SHE FELL ONTO KOUJI AND THEIR LIPS MET! **They stoned a while on the fall with their eyes wide open and blushing like tomato before Izumi jumped up away from Kouji followed by Kouji who was still shocked by the kiss. They quickly finish the game awkwardly and finally exit and met up with the others. Takuya was already asleep by then as waiting for Kouzumi to finish the game seemed like an eternity and it was very late like 2 am...

After the game

'I shall sent Izumi home!' Takuya suddenly** 'wakes up' **from his slp suggested.

~why do i have to be the one who doesnt get the chance to do sth with izumi...sent her home or partner her anything!~ Junpei thought with jealousy in his heart

Everyone bidded good bye and went their own way except kouji. He stalked Takuya and Izumi when he realised that they were walking towards the end of the mountain.

'Wait Takuya we are going to drop off the cliff stop!' izumi shouted and tried push Takua back to the road but to no avail. Not only did Takuya ignored Izumi he also continue walking.~Two more step and i will drop down if he doesnt stop but something's wrong with him~ Izumi thought to herself while protesting.

Kouji immediately rushed up to them when he finnaly caught up and realise that Takuya was putting Izumi in danger. He pushed Takuya away and get a Izumi to a safe spot before beating Takuya up. Takuya finally woke up and realised that he didnt know whr he was. Kouji held on to the collar of Takuya's shirt and was about to give him a hard punch when Takuya finally said 'What are u doing?' . Kouji was shocked and started to get confuse ~Takuya didnt know what was going on?!~ he thought. He loosen his gripped aloowing Takuya to fall to the ground. 'What the hell are u doing Kouji and where are we ? werent I sleeping? ' he moaned. Kouji then got it. He got the fact that takuya was SLEEPWALKING!

'Nothing happen juz feel like punching you and throwing you off the cliff to wake u up.' he lied 'Now that u have awoke then i will sent Izumi back while u go home.' He continued.

He helped Izumi (who was too shocked to even stop Kouji from beating Takuya) up and walk towards her home. Izumi hugged and kissed Kouji before heading to the door of her hse. Kouji was so shock that the thumping sound of his heart thundered in his ears. Finally Kouji regained his composure and realised that Izumi was already at the door. He immediately stopped Izumi by saying...

'wait Izumi i have something to tell u' Kouji started

'Me too!' Izumi replied...[to be continued]

What do they wanna say? A normal goodbye, or a normal have a good night or something special C: I will write the next chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
